El futuro que deseó
by Zarite
Summary: /Secuela de; EL dulce encanto del demonio, Hemoso ángel caído del cielo y Perdición/―Te amo. ―confeso de nuevo Haru. Daemon puso una mano en la cabellera alborotada de la mujer y bajo la cabeza para rozar sus labios, segundos después desapareció...


_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen. _

**E**l futuro que deseó.

* * *

Empujo las caderas contra las de ella, toco con sus dedos largos el pequeño botón que sobresalía rosado y aclamando que lo tocen. Apretó con suavidad y Haru lloro agradecida.

Daemon Spade bajo los labios hacía el cuello de la mujer y mordisqueo con suavidad. Endulzo brevemente sus facciones viendo a la mujer arquear y gemir su nombre.

Haru Miura le miro a los ojos y él hizo lo mismo. Evaluó a la mujer que tenía bajo su cuerpo, desnuda, con las piernas entreabiertas, el sexo húmedo y caliente, los pezones erguidos y rosados, esa boca inflamada.

Entrecerró los ojos y subiendo con pequeños roces beso la boca de la mujer.

Dulce y amargo.

Nunca entendería.

…

Haru mordisqueo el labio y enredo sus dedos en la cabellera del hombre, clavo sus pies en la cintura del hombre y él suspiro en su oído. Dulce tentación.

Entreabrió los ojos dilatados de placer, ronroneo contra el oído del guardián y él empujo la cintura, hundiendo su falo en su interior.

Haru cerró los ojos.

Nunca se cansaría de esa sensación. El cuerpo pequeño de Haru sufrió espasmos, estremecimientos, y de su boca solo salía gritos de placer y el nombre de aquel hombre que le estaba enloqueciendo en ese momento.

Los dedos de Daemon tocaron con agilidad la unión de sus sexos, ella soltó una exclamación entrecortada. _Sí, ahí. Ahí_. Suplico con la mirada.

Él soltó una risa entre dientes. Alejo la mano y Haru echo la cabeza atrás.

―No te detengas. ―pidió. Daemon suspiro y volvió a empujar, suavemente. ―No te detengas, nunca. ―suplico, él paro y miro sus párpados revoloteando, sus pestañas largas y gruesas, la nariz pequeña y respingona. Bajo la cabeza y escondió el rostro en el cuello de la muchacha, con sus brazos envolvió el cuerpo de la mujer y se dejó llevar.

Golpe, golpe, jadeo y exclamación.

Haru cerró la mano en un puño, apretando la tela de la sábana manchada de semen, de sudor, de comida, de olor a sexo.

…

Daemon se derramo en su interior, sintiendo los espasmos recorrer su _fantasmal_ cuerpo, sus ojos se nublaron y su cuerpo se relajó.

Tal vez debería hacer más a menudo eso con ella, para relajarse, para olvidar su pasado, el presente y el futuro que él quería pero no podía.

Movió perezosamente las caderas y luego salió del interior de la muchacha, se apoyó en un hombro y la vio estremecerse.

―Te amo. ―confeso de nuevo Haru. Daemon puso una mano en la cabellera alborotada de la mujer y bajo la cabeza para rozar sus labios, segundos después desapareció como siempre lo hacía.

…

Los rayos del sol dieron directamente contra sus ojos, abrió los ojos y al segundo los cubrió con la mano, confusa tanteo el terreno. Su cama, abrió de nuevo los ojos y vio su ropa interior esparcida, con un suspiro se levantó y fue al baño.

Movida más por obligación que deseo se sumergió en el agua.

…

Saliendo a paso calmo al instituto miro detenidamente su alrededor, no había indicios de que Tsuna estuviera por ahí. Dio un suspiro de agradecimiento y se llevó la mochila al hombro.

…

Nubes, gris, oscuro, ajetreado. El mundo parecía hundirse cuando llovía. Con los zapatos y calcetines mojados, y la cabellera revuelta miró de nuevo el cielo. _Gris_.

…

Daemon sonrió de forma maléfica cuando apareció de nuevo delante de ella, Haru chilló con sorpresa y luego calló.

―Daemon… ―susurro poniendo un mechón de pelo tras su oreja. El guardián ensancho más sus delgados labios, su cabellera suave revoloteo ligeramente cuando se trasladó a su lado.

La pequeña mano de Haru toco el flequillo y bajando con suavidad le tocó el pecho, quiso sentir el palpitar de su corazón.

―Hoy llovía. ―murmuro sintiendo los dedos de Daemon penetrar su cuerpo. ―Era todo tan gris… Daemon. ¿El mundo se acabó? ―pregunto arqueando el cuerpo. El guardián mordió sus pechos y Haru creyó sentir que volaba por el cielo gris, intentando salvarlo.

―Cállate.

Con tranquilidad él volvió a forcejear un poco y luego la penetro con suavidad.

Haru olvidó la pregunta después.

…

Daemon puso su espalda en la fría pared, miro entretenido el cuerpo desnudo y manchado de Miura Haru. Se apoyó más en la pared y resoplo.

Sabía que lo tenía ahora mismo no era vida, solo era por los anillos Vongola, su cuerpo había muerto hace años, también las personas que le hicieron el mal.

¿Entonces qué era eso? ¿Qué era el día a día venir y follar con Miura Haru?

¿Amor? ¿Entretenimiento? ¿El futuro que tendría con ella? ¿O solo el banal sentimiento de sentirse aceptado en algún lugar?

Entrecerrando los ojos y moviéndose con lentitud llego a lado de la mujer desnuda, acaricio sus mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas, sintió sus lágrimas.

¿Eso decía que era más humano, que era más un ser vivo que solo un recuerdo del pasado?

Le apretó la mejilla y desapareció como lo hacía siempre. Pero sus ojos capturaron el revoloteo de los ojos de la mujer y formando una sonrisa irónica y dejo entrever sus ojos vacíos y tristes.

…

_Era el futuro que deseo, pero no podía, después de todo… él estaba muerto._

…

N/A. Secuelas de _El dulce encanto del demonio, Hermoso ángel caído del cielo y Perdición_. Como habéis notado en la última secuela desee escribir algo sobre los _sentimientos_ de Daemon pero creo que no me salió tan bien como desee, lo lamento, pero de igual forma espero que os guste, aunque oye intententaré perfeccionar uno donde él muestro _todo_.

Sin más, adiós y sí, este será el último, ya no más secuelas.


End file.
